


part of your world

by pretense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: it’s all fun and games until ushiwaka gets meaningful about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Shiratorizawa Week Day 5: Beach / Holiday  
> other fills can be found [at my tumblr](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/tagged/stzweek/chrono)

"Watch this!" Satori says, wading into the water with his varsity jacket flapping in the wind.

"Leave your jacket," Reon calls out from where he’s setting up a beach umbrella.

"Shh! I said watch!"

"The hell are you up to?" Eita asks, planting himself where the waves turn to foam, hands magnetized to his hips.

Satori makes his way to a rock formation off to the side, the blue-green sea coming up to his knees. He ties the sleeves of his jacket around his chest, smiling at the ridiculousness of it before hoisting himself up on the slippery rock.

"Be careful!"

"I'm fine," Satori yells over the crash of waves raining cold over his back.

"Oh, spare me," Kenjirou mutters, coming onto the scene. He takes one look at Satori and pushes the shades up the bridge of his wrinkled nose. Joining Reon under the shade of the umbrella, he sets down blankets where they could keep their stuff dry.

"Tendou-san, the camera is ready!"

Eita flinches when Tsutomu yells beside him, smartphone held up, zooming in on Satori and the rock. "What..."

"Hey hey, wait a sec -- Taichi hold this." Hayato sprints across the beach with his phone out, leaving a confused Taichi to hold a coconut with a straw and a tiny umbrella for decor.

(He takes a sip when no one is looking.)

Eita finally clues in with both Tsutomu and Hayato beside him. "Dear god," he snorts, realizing Satori must have planned everything. His swim shorts are green and the Shiratorizawa jacket tied around his chest mimics a seashell bra (at least in color if nothing else). "Do it, Satori!"

Clearing his throat, Satori welcomes the salty air into his lungs.

" _[Watch and you’ll see](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Keal_UfT6o)… Someday I’ll beeee... _ "

Tsutomu sniffles as if from a cold, whispering "It's beautiful" as Satori draws out the note. Eita has to admit that Satori can hold a tune, and the unabashedly joyful expression on him really sells the act.

 _"Part of your wooooo_ \--woah!!"

A huge wave crested and fell right on top of him. Satori thanks his lucky stars he was holding onto the rock so tightly to begin with as the impact knocks him forward. Sputtering, he spits out saltwater, his spiky hairdo now sticking wet and limp all over his face. Satori straightens up, gaze drawn towards his audience.

Eita and the others are howling with laughter, Hayato slapping Tsutomu’s shoulders making their video recording shake with the motion. From further in, Reon is asking if he’s alright.

“I’m good!” Satori shouts back.

“Then come back here already.”

“But I didn’t finish my song!”

“Dude, we got everything,” Hayato calls, still snickering. “You’re a one-take wonder!” He waves his phone like a beacon for Satori to flock towards.

“Oh? Let me see it then!” Satori carefully climbs down, wading through the shallows. Just as he’s about to come up to land, a gray and white blur catches his attention. Satori puts his foot down, tilting his head when he sees Wakatoshi come up behind it.

“Woof! Woof!”

It’s a long-haired dog, yapping and running around their team captain. Wakatoshi maintains his pace, white shirt soaked through with sweat, running shoes kicking up sand behind him.

“Wakatoshi!”

He pauses, looking Satori up and down. “You’re soaked.” His lips quirk down at the sight of the jersey (wrapped seemingly out-of-place) but he doesn’t comment on it.

“Haha yeah -- oh!” Satori steps back to maintain his balance when the dog charges at him, spraying him with foam and dollops of seawater. Wakatoshi wisely keeps his distance. “Heyy~ you’re friendly~” Satori goes down on one knee, giving the dog some leverage to lick at his face. “Aww~ good boy!” Another wave comes, this time soaking both of them; the dog yelps all excited and Satori laughs with him.

“There you are,” Eita’s tone is reprimanding, coming up to Wakatoshi with the rest of the team not far behind. “Have you been running all this time?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to run some more?” Goshiki asks, following it up before he even gets an answer. “Can I come with?”

“No. No more running,” Reon tells them.

Goshiki pouts. “But.”

“Look at this.” Hayato all but shoves his phone under Wakatoshi’s nose. Wakatoshi blinks, adjusting his vision to the screen’s brightness. The video lasts all of ten seconds, after which he looks over at where Satori is still crouched next to the dog. Taichi and Goshiki have joined him in petting it, careful not to get wet.

“You _are_ part of our world, Satori,” Wakatoshi says, a pinch in his expression like he’s worried that the lyrics run deeper than that. “The team would not be complete without you.”

With his hair all down, Satori’s eyes looked bigger, shinier. Normally he would have jested about Wakatoshi taking things too seriously again but right then Satori couldn’t bring himself to make jokes of the glaring sincerity of that statement. “Thanks...”

Wakatoshi’s jaw works like he’s grasping for something more convincing to tell their redhaired middle blocker -- that it wouldn’t just be the team that would be incomplete without him, that those words meant _more_ , meant deeper, more personal than he could express. He always says what he means but he can’t seem to find the exact words at the moment. Satori’s pale face is flecked with sea water, an equally pale flush simmering in anticipation.

Kenjirou coughs. “So are we gonna make that bonfire or what?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Bonfire!”

“Kenjiro, Taichi, let’s look for driftwood!”

“I think I saw some over there.”

“Satori, you’re going to catch a cold like that. Come up and dry off.”

“Yeah sure~ You coming, doggy?”

“Woof!”

The team splits off to their own tasks. Satori pulls on a dry shirt and helps Reon dig a pit in the sand where the rising tide couldn’t reach. They pile up wood and dry grass into a teepee shape before igniting and soon they’ve got a good fire going. Hayato passes out more coconuts, ice cool and juicy, as they each find their spot around the bonfire. Satori stretches out his legs, making offhand quips at Eita who’s gaming on his phone. Kenjiro sits on Eita’s other side, apparently engaged in a PVP competition as the both of them make identical grunts every so often. Across the circle, Tsutomu is wheedling Wakatoshi to take him running the next morning. Wakatoshi readily agrees, simply telling his younger teammate to keep up.

“By the way,” Taichi speaks up, one hand rubbing between the folded ears of the long-haired dog that has joined them. It lies lazy and content beside him, jaw resting on Taichi’s knee. “Whose dog is this?”

They all look at Wakatoshi.

“I have no idea.”


End file.
